Namesake
by madame.alexandra
Summary: DiNozzo owes McGee fifty bucks, and on top of that, there's a long list of names Ziva wouldn't let Tony name his son, but he ends up damn satisfied with the one she picks. Tiva, though Ziva's only vaguely in it. Short, fluffy, cutesy.


_a/n: "This is a Tiva fic," said the author, as gobs of Jibbs shippers fell down dead in utter shock. _

_I won't apologize though because awwww, fluff! and also writing DiNozzo is fun, it's always fun. _

* * *

With his hands in his pockets and his head tilted in wonder, Tony DiNozzo stared through the Plexiglas in front of him. He leaned forward until his nose almost touched the barrier and his breath fogged up the window a little. He narrowed his eyes intently, staring, and resisted the urge to tap lightly on the plastic—because what if he woke _all_ of the babies up, and they _all_ started crying?

That would be a disaster. The nurses would yell at him _again_ and then they would tell Ziva and then Ziva would probably decide he wasn't allowed to touch the baby anymore and he didn't like the idea of that, because he kind of _liked_ the baby.

There were footsteps in the hall, and DiNozzo glanced over, his face still looming close to the transparent window. The footsteps came to a stop next to him, and he felt the weight of Gibbs' glare boring into his skull.

"You'll see better if you don't breathe all over the glass, DiNozzo," he drawled pointedly.

DiNozzo wrinkled his nose. He used his pointer finger to smudge a smiley face in the condensation his breath had caused and straightened up, reaching behind his head to rub the nape of his neck anxiously.

"Hey Boss," he said coolly, trying and failing to bite back a ridiculously huge grin.

Gibbs looked back at him mildly, tilting his head towards the viewing window.

"Well?"

"It's a boy," DiNozzo said smugly. "Like me."

"Glad you figured that one out," Gibbs deadpanned. He turned a little, eyeing the rows of newborns in little clear plastic cribs. He nodded. "Which one?"

DiNozzo immediately pointed to the first row, third baby.

"That one," he said, his fingers pressing against the glass. "Between the girls," he added, arching his eyebrows wryly. "That girl on the left stopped crying when they put him next to her," Tony went on. He smirked. "My charm is genetic."

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Ziva's got nothin' to do with it," Gibbs retorted bluntly, arching an eyebrow.

DiNozzo looked around suddenly, his face wary.

"McGee here?" he asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Made 'im finish up the incident reports first."

"Good," DiNozzo muttered. He frowned. "I owe him fifty bucks."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, silently asking what the bet was over. DiNozzo lifted up the hand that had been dangling limply at his side and feebly wiggled his fingers—the fingers that were sticking out of an ace bandage.

"Ziva _did_ sprain my hand."

Gibbs grinned, as if he were proud of her.

"How is she?"

"Fine. She's asleep," Tony answered. "She said it was nothin'. Didn't look like nothin', but I guess if you're a ninja, having a baby is like a trip to the beach…but while it was happening, she didn't seem so _pleased_ with it, you know—Gibbs, she was _mean_ to me," he chattered on rapidly, the nervousness and excitement of the experience coming out in his voice.

There was a knowing look on Gibbs' face.

"Was your wife mean to you?" Tony blurted.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Deployed," was all he said.

"Ah."

The two men were silent a moment.

"You hold 'im yet?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh. Yeah," Tony answered. "But he cried until I gave him to Ziva."

DiNozzo went back to staring through the glass, and Gibbs leaned forward, squinting his eyes. He couldn't read the damn tiny writing on the index label on the outside of the crib, so he nudged DiNozzo with his elbow and inclined his head.

"You two decide on a name?"

DiNozzo nodded his head fervently. Gibbs glared at him expectantly.

"Yeah?" he prompted.

"Well, Ziva wouldn't let me name him Magnum."

"No?" Gibbs sympathized sarcastically.

"_Or_ James Bond."

"_Really_?" more sarcasm from the Boss man.

"She didn't like Thom E. Gemcity either," Tony said dramatically.

Gibbs looked at him skeptically, and DiNozzo snorted.

"I thought it was funny," he quipped roguishly.

"She didn't," Gibbs guessed.

"Nah," Tony confirmed. "So we named him Anthony Leroy," he revealed, nonchalant.

He glanced at Gibbs apprehensively out of the corner of his eye and then quickly pretended not to be watching for his reaction. He and Ziva hadn't exactly asked Gibbs for the name, but since they hadn't picked names out _and_ hadn't known the sex, there hadn't really been time. Ziva liked the idea of sons named after their fathers, but she hadn't wanted to call him _the third_—so she'd been adamant they name him after Gibbs, too. And why not—hadn't Gibbs walked Ziva down the aisle?

Gibbs gave DiNozzo a glare and shook his head, looking over at the sleeping baby.

"Why the hell'd you do that?" he asked gruffly.

But, when he glanced over at Gibbs again, DiNozzo caught him smiling.

* * *

_So, yes; "Tiva", but also mostly Gibbs and DiNozzo being broskies.  
-Alexandra_

_story #121_


End file.
